


The Way You See Him

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 211Parings: Dean x ReaderWarnings:  fluffA/N: I hope you enjoy this! Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	The Way You See Him

“Damn him.” She thought as she glanced at Dean as he drove. From his hair to his plump pink lips she couldn’t get enough. Oh and the way he licked those lips with that beautiful tongue, made her want to jump him then and there.

Slowly she let her eyes travel to his strong, calloused hands as he griped baby’s wheel tight. His touch always surprisingly gentle. Always showed he wasn’t the intimidating man most thought he was, whither it by a gentle brush of his hands on her face as they kissed or how he’d caress her back as they snuggled in bed. 

She turned her eyes back to his face. Those gorgeous freckles and piercing green eyes never failed to entice her. With the way his eyes held so many secrets that each passing day she discovered more.   
Slowly she slid over to him. He automatically wrapped an arm around her pulling her close, humming appreciatively as she ran her fingers through his hair. She loved the way it felt beneath her fingers, so silky and soft. There was just so many things she loved about Dean Winchester that there would never be enough time to say it all. Yes, she loved her green-eyed hunter with all her heart.


End file.
